<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boogeyman by tomanonuniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275149">Boogeyman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse'>tomanonuniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, anyways michael myers? my son, soft Michael Myers, yooo where my fr3ddy kru3g3r haters atttt!! unitteee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shape lets out a huff through his nose, the sound closest to laughter he makes, and tilts his head to the side. They have a short stare-off, neither saying anything to the other as they simply bask in the rarely-occurring peaceful atmosphere. Then, Michael reaches up and removes the white latex from his head, and Jake is treated to the sight of his bare face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Myers/Jake Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boogeyman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ah shit, here we go again—</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jake doesn’t often allow himself to get some shut eye in the Entity’s realm. Not only because he doesn’t necessarily need to, but also to avoid waking up with a start as he had just now. His brow is lined with sweat and he gasps as he shoots upright like a bullet, desperately trying to erase the horrible images his unconsciousness provided him while he attempted to rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s only then does he realize that he’s in someone’s arms, a much larger someone. Their form nearly dwarfs his in their embrace, and Jake knows only a handful of other survivors broader than him. He automatically freezes, still frightened and not quite awake yet, and his cuddler responds by tightening their grip on his shaking form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, the saboteur’s brain catches up to the world around him and he exhales a tired sigh, melting back into the strong torso behind him. He keeps his eyes closed for just a little while longer as he wills his breathing pattern to slow, his heart pounding in his chest hard enough to hurt. When he deems himself ready, he tilts his head backwards and opens his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s greeted to a sight that </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>scare him, were he a normal man. The hollow eyes of Michael Myers’s haunting white mask stare down at him, all indications of a facial expression on the man beneath completely invisible. But Jake doesn’t have to see Michael’s face to know what’s running through his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he croaks, voice still raspy from his restless sleep. Though weak, the smile he shoots the younger man is genuine as he snakes one of his hands down and threads their fingers together tightly. “I accidentally fell asleep again. You know I can’t help myself when we cuddle like this. It’s too comfy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Shape lets out a huff through his nose, the sound closest to laughter he makes, and tilts his head to the side. They have a short stare-off, neither saying anything to the other as they simply bask in the rarely-occurring peaceful atmosphere. Then, Michael reaches up and removes the white latex from his head, and Jake is treated to the sight of his bare face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though his left eye is closed and wounded, his right tells Jake all he really needs to know. He always expected the man to have cold, unforgiving eyes, perhaps an icy blue or a despondent grey. Instead, Michael’s eyes are a deep brown, warm and curious and concerned. His frivolous curls do nothing to make him look any less adorable and Jake feels himself smile before he’s aware of doing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He instinctively raises his hands and buries them in the messy mop of brown locks atop the larger man’s head, which Michael blinks at but doesn’t try to stop him from doing anymore. He keeps looking down at him silently, expectantly, and Jake snorts. “Really, Michael, I’m okay. Just nightmares again. It happens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, the other doesn’t move or signal any response, but then he hikes the hem of Jake’s shirt up just the slightest bit and begins tracing letters onto his skin. It takes Jake a while to string them into words and make sense of the shortened statements, but they’ve done this enough times now that he can almost predict what the other wants to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is why he frowns sadly when the other spells out a slow, almost hesitant </span>
  <em>
    <span>“me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Michael. Not you,” he answers truthfully and seriously, settling further into the other’s grip and shaking his head adamantly. “Honestly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. Not anymore, anyways. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, I know I’m safe with you when we’re not in trials. You don’t want to hurt me. I trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael inhales sharply, like he usually does whenever Jake narrates that little declaration, before huffing and shaking his head. If the saboteur hadn’t known better, he’d say he sensed some exasperation in that action. He goes back to focusing on Michael’s next letters, laying back and letting the other write on his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Krueger?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what he writes next, and by the firmness of his hand in the way he writes it, Jake reads the threat within it loud and clear. He throws his head back against the other’s chest and laughs softly, shaking his head again. “No,” he replies, “but I wouldn’t be opposed if you wanted to kick him in the nuts in general.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The edges of the taller man’s lips lift upwards slightly into a smirk, one that’s far too smug for someone who’s meant to be an “emotionless psychopath” and “the embodiment of pure evil,” or whatever nonsense Michael mentioned his alleged doctor called him in his previous life. For a brief moment, he thinks of what it would be like to give that psychiatrist a piece of his mind before snickering at the thought, because they’re never getting out of here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which, strangely enough, doesn’t sound as bad as it used to, now that he has Michael.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michael draws an inquisitive question mark on his hip but Jake only waves a dismissive hand before pushing himself up onto his palms and connecting their lips in a soft kiss. He feels his lover stiffen in surprise for a second before closing his good eye and kissing back, pulling Jake closer as he does so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The saboteur would scoff if it wouldn’t interrupt them. With all due respect to his good friend and fellow survivor Laurie, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Boogeyman”</span>
  </em>
  <span> his </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>